Mana
bar, colored blue, on the bottom.]] Mana is the resource of some champions necessary to cast most of his/her abilities. The mana pool is represented by a blue bar below the green health bar and two numbers ( # / # ) in the middle of it. The first one is your current amount of mana and the second refers to the maximum amount you can store. Mana regenerates over time and this rate can be increased with masteries and items. At level 18, the base mana pool ranges from 725 to 1454. The most mana any champion can get is 8703, adding all mana per level runes, mana masteries, level 18 base mana, and with six fully charged s, s, or es. Manaless The following champions do not use mana and are referred to as manaless: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mana as scaling Champion abilities * (scales off of current mana, not maximum) * * , , and * * Items * increases your ability power by 3% of your maximum mana. * restores 12% of your maximum mana on kill or assist. * increases your ability power by 3% of your maximum mana. Drains 20% of your current mana to shield yourself for an equal amount for 3 seconds. * increases your attack damage by 2% of your maximum mana. * increases your attack damage by 2% of your maximum mana. Toggle: Your single target spells and attacks consume 3% of your current mana to deal twice the amount as physical damage. Masteries * increases health regeneration by 1 for every 300 mana you have. Ways to restore mana A champion's mana can be restored in several ways: * Mana regeneration * Using a or . * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a percentage of your maximum mana per second. * Having the buff, which can be obtained by slaying the or by slaying an enemy champion that has the buff. * Having buff, which is obtained by slaying . * The passive effect of and . * Using . * Slaying a monster that has Healing Sigil ( , and ). * Killing a unit while in possession of at least one . * Obtaining kill or assist when possessing . * Picking up a Health Relic on the Crystal Scar, Twisted Treeline or Howling Abyss. Abilities which restore mana * refunds the mana cost if it kills the target. * restores ( level) mana per kill. * restores 1% of maximum mana every second while the stealth is active. * refunds half the mana cost ( ) if it kills the target. * restores mana. * refunds 35 mana if it kills the target. * restores mana per hit. * restores mana per kill when turned off. * restores mana for each basic attack he performs. The value triples against enemy champions. * restores mana per enemy unit that dies while having this ability on them. * restores mana whenever it successfully blocks an ability. * restores mana to an allied unit. * restores 9 (1 level) mana per kill. * will restore mana with a "Blue Card". * refunds half of its mana cost ( ) if he fails to fire after four seconds of channeling the ability. * increases mana regeneration by 1% for every percentage of mana missing. * restore 30-195 (27 | | | | }}) mana. The amount of mana restored is doubled if the attack target is a champion. This does not apply to structures. Ways to increase maximum mana Several items and runes can increase the total mana of a champion. This statistic scales additively, which means that each bonus point acquired is directly added to the mana pool. Items Core * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Variable Availability * . * . * at +750 mana.|2100}}. * at +750 mana.|2100}}. * . * at +750 mana.|2700}}. * at +750 mana.|2700}}. * . * . * . * . Champion abilities * increases his maximum mana by 200. Masteries * increases your maximum mana by . Runes * and runes increase maximum mana. List of champions' mana * Manaless champions are not considered in this list. cs:Mana de:Mana es:Maná fr:Mana zh:魔法值 Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Mana items